A Distraction
by Revdev
Summary: While on her mission to save Wedge and the other pilots, Sabine finds herself in a tough spot and is in need of a distraction. However, Sabine is a bit of an artist and likes to do things her own way.


**Takes place during season 3 episode 3.**

 **I don't know what age Sabine is so I aged her up to 21 just to be safe.**

 **Hope you enjoy! :)  
**

Sabine was running down the halls of the prison building, trying to find her way to Wedge and the other pilot. She had just barely escaped from Governer Pryce and was being chased down. If she didn't hurry, every buckethead on the acadamy would soon find out about her.

As she continued to sprint through the halls, making a quick turn at a cornor, she bumped into a stormtrooper.

"Hey! Watch where you're going cadet!" He yelled at her.

"Sorry sir, I was just in a hurry that's all." Sabine apoligized quickly.

"Well you better watch out ne... Wait! Aren't you that Rebel they were looking for?" He asked her while pulling up a picture of her on his com. Sabine looked on as he quickly made the ressemblance and pointed his blaster at her.

"Huh, almost didn't recognize you with that black hair..." He said as he studied her face. "Must have undyed it."

Sabine thought of something to get her out of this situation, but she soon found out that there was nothing she could do... unless...

"Heyyy big boy..." Sabine said seductively while walking up to him slowly, making sure her ass shook with each step.

"Why don't you put that gun down and maybe we could...work something out..." She said, still walking up to him.

"And what would that be?" The stormtrooper asked her, blaster still raised.

"Hmmm, I don't know..." She murmured as she reached him and put her hands on his codpiece, starting to fondle with it. "Maybe we could have a little fun here in the hallway, you look like you could use it." She said with a glint in her eyes.

"There's no way you're getting out of this that easily, rebel slut." He said as he pushed her lustfull hands away from his crotch.

"Awww...c'mon it'll be funnn." Sabine said, trying to convince him, as she turned around and showed off her ass. She slid her pants down and back up to show him the effect it had on her cheeks. She had on pink panties, which totally didn't match her black cadet uniform.

The stromtrooper gasped and began to slowly lower his blaster. How could he refuse? The rebel was basically begging for him.

"This ass could be all yours y'know..." She smiled seductively at him. "Don't you wanna just tap that?" She smilled again as she began to fondle with her cheeks through her pants.

"Alright Mandalorian." He finally gave in and dropped his blaster. "Let's go."

Sabine smirked. That's exactly what she wanted to hear. She hadn't had a good fuck in ages. Not since she had lost that bet to Ezra.

She turned back around an slowly took off his codpiece, letting his already erect member hang free.

Sabine giggled. Poor guy probably didn't get to relieve stress too often.

The stormtrooper grunted as Sabine started stroking his member, making it stand at it's maximum length.

She got on her knees and started licking the tip slowly, before taking it her mouth.

The stormtrooper moaned as he felt Sabine's warm mouth wrap around his cock, her head going up and down as she sucked his cock.

He started guiding her head down his lenth, causing her to gag a bit. He soon felt this wasn't enough and urged her to get back on her feet, which she did.

"Let's get these off..." The stormtrooper said as he began to reach for her pants, pulling them off along with her pink panties, throwing them to the side. "Wow... such a beautifull pussy..." He said as he began to stroke her clit. She spread her legs to give him a better view.

Sabine smiled as the stormtrooper inserted a finger inside of her, and began to finger her.

'Good, he's getting comfortable.' She thought as the stormtrooper removed his finger.

Sabine smirked. "Okay tough guy, let's-" She began but was interrupted as the stormtrooper picked her up and pushed her back against a wall, his hands on her ass for support. She wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck as she started grinding her entrance against the head of his member, eager for him to enter her.

'Mhmmm agressive... I like that' She noted.

The stormtrooper groaned and soon got tired of her teasing. He grabbed his length with his free hand and let it slide into her wet entrance.

"Wow...So tight..."

Sabine moaned as she felt him push into her. "Mhmmm... give it to me big boy." She moaned loudly, begining to bounce herself up and down on his cock.

The stormtrooper took action and began to slap into her, Pumping her hot body. He groped her chest, fondling with her breasts through her uniform, trying to rip off the remainder of her clothes.

"Sir, please don't rip off my clothes." She asked him kindly, still bouncing on his cock. Truthfully, she didn't care about her clothes because of their boring black color. But she needed these clothes to get out of here. Unless she wanted to get out of here half naked, which she had no intention of doing.

To her surprise, the stormtrooper actually listened to her and simply raised her black cadet uniform to just above her perfect chest, revealing her matching pink bra. He untied her bra and let it drop to the floor, letting her breasts hang free and jiggle around along with their combined thrusts.

"Damnn... such nice titties..." He complimented her. "And natural too...Hell yeahhh..."

He groped her left breast with his free hand, starting to massage it softly. Sabine moaned as he began to fondle with her breast.

Sabine smirked at him. Lucky bastard, not alot of people could have their way with her like this. But supposed her mission here was more important than her pride.

"Fuck yessssss... keep going...faster!" She ordered him. He had began to slow down his thrusting, which Sabine wasn't a fan of.

The stormtrooper took notice and put his hands on her now naked stomach, getting a better grip to continue his thrusting. The view infront of his eyes was amazing:

A hot, tanned Mandalorian babe bouncing up and down on his cock, her breasts jiggling around with each thrust aswell.

Sabine started becoming wetter and wetter. Her lubrication was making their act super easy. She gave out a loud moan as she reached her climax. Her juices soaking his member and dripping down from his shaft to his balls. The stormtrooper could feel his exposed waist becoming soaked by Sabine's juices.

"Oohhh...SHITTTT..." She said with closed eyes as her orgasm came to a stop.

"Woahhh.. you should... come around here more often..." He said as he began to grope her breast once again. "We could use more babes like you."

Sabine smirked.

Yeahhh... You wish...

"Mmmhhhh...I might have to with cocks like this." She moaned as she continued to bounce on his dick.

As they both continued their thrusting, the stormtrooper felt his orgasm approaching, his member shooting splurges of pre-cum deep inside her.

"Ahhhhh... I'm gonna... I'm gonna..." He moaned loudly.

"Pull out!" Sabine gasped, trying to pull herself off of him. But it was too late.

He grunted loudly as his thrusting slowed down. He exploded inside of her already soaked pussy, his juices filling her. As his thrusting began to slow, so did his grip on her.

"I thought I told you to pull out?" Sabine said with a frown as he pulled his member out of her soaked pussy, and put her back down on the ground.

"Sorry, couldn't controle myself." The stormtrooper said with a grin as he put his codpiece back on. "That was fun. Will I be seeing you again anytime soon?" He asked her.

"Heh, you wish.." She answered as she grabbed her pants and pulled them back up. She put her bra back on and struggled to lower her uniform below her chest, but soon had herself clothed.

Sabine was about to leave, untill she noticed another trooper leaning, against the wall pleasuring himself.

"You weren't about to leave now, were you?" He said as he began to walk up to her and took off his helmet. "I want a piece of this action too."

Sabine sighed. "Okay, but make it quick."

The trooper smiled lustfully. "I will, don't worry."

He grabbed her by her arms and turned her around. He swept her by the legs and pushed her against the floor, causing Sabine to let out a surprised yelp.

She liked it rough.

He pushed his weight against her back and got ontop of her. His hand moved down her back, and down to the bottom of her black uniform, pulling it up just enough to give him access to her skin underneath. The trooper readjusted himself so that he could pull Sabine onto her side, but only enough for his hand to explore the front part of her chest.

His fingers bumped against the bottom edge of her bra, and forced their way underneath, fondling her breast roughly.

He fondled her breast for a moment as he nipped on her ear and planted soft kisses on her neck that caused her to giggle. Suddenly he pulled his hand out from under her uniform and placed it between her legs, rubbing her woman hood through her pants.

Sabine moaned loudly as she felt his hand rubbing her and began to grind against him.

The trooper pulled both her pants and her underwear down in one swipe, slowly pulled his fingertips across her now bare clit, and then began to fumble with his codpiece.

Slipping off his codpiece, he pressed against her more firmly and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Show me what you got big boy." She teased him seductively.

The trooper grunted as he inserted himself inside of Sabine, exhaling a satisfied breath on the back of her neck. Pushing in and out of her, slowly at first but gaining pace as he went.

Sabine let out a laugh as he continued to pound her hot body.

These guys just couldn't get enough of her...

He grunted loudly as he released inside of her, continuing to rock his hips against her rear and fondle various regions of her body. Once he was completely finished, he gave her one last kiss on the neck, then removed himself from inside of her and stood up. Feeling the weight lift off, she got on her feet and fixed her clothing.

"Well, thanks for the fun time boys, but I got a job to do." She announced as she turned to the prison cells.

"See ya, thanks for the orgasm!" She told them as she ran off.


End file.
